


TOH- The Final Blow

by AMysteriousWr1ter



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27930331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMysteriousWr1ter/pseuds/AMysteriousWr1ter
Summary: Warnings: Major character death and a lot of angst. I'm very sorry in advance.After a fight with Belos, somebody is left injured. They won't survive, and their girlfriend knows it.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	TOH- The Final Blow

I squeeze her hand, tears trickling down my cheeks. I hold her limp body in my arms, sobbing into her chest. The wind blows my hair, causing the hairs on my arm to stand on end. It’s cold and dark. I’ve never felt more alone before. Normally a quiet environment such as this would be comforting, but at the moment it’s terrifying. 

I wait for her to get up or say something, but she doesn’t. Nothing happens. I am left on suspense, my hope slowly deflating. 

“It’s now or ever,” I whisper, finally bringing myself to stare at her face. I bring one of my hands to my face and wipe a tear away. I glance back down at her, my lip quivering. Then out of the corner of my eyes I notice a red liquid on my hand. My eyes go wide. 

I take my bloody hand and touch her back on the area where it touched her previously. I see a dark liquid seeping into her shirt. 

“Fuck!” I shout, turning her limp body over. She’s bleeding. The blood is coming from the deep gash on her back. The gash that I assume was the final blow before she collapsed. “No, no, no, no-” I continue to sob loudly, burying my hand into her chest again. I’m hugging her tightly. I refuse to believe that she’s gone. 

I continue to cry for a bit more when I feel somebody squeeze my hand. I gasp, sitting up straight. I stare down at her. She’s in pain but smiling at me. My face is red and covered in tears. 

She coughs, shaking against me. “I-I-I'm sorry,” she says in between coughs. 

I smile at her, brushing some of her hair out of her face. I stare into her eyes. I sniffle, on the verge of more tears. I embrace her, squeezing her tightly. She groans in pain. I instantly loosen my grip, concerned. 

“No, no, I’m fine,” she mutters, doing her best to return my hug. 

“I thought you were gone,” I whisper, holding her closely. 

She coughs again. “Don’t get your hopes up,” she whispers, her voice cracking. “I-I don’t think I’ll m-make it out of this.” 

I open my mouth to speak but words fail to come out. She smiles at me, trying to comfort me. “Belos- he got me pretty good,” she coughs, covering her mouth. 

I glance down at her jacket and lift it up. The blood is continuing to spread. She groans as the jacket touches her shirt again. 

“I want to tell you so many things,” I whisper into her ear. “Bu-but I don’t have the time. We don’t have the time. I just want to say I’m sorry for all of this. It was all my fault.” 

She slowly shakes her head. She reaches up to me, her arm shaking. She cups my chin, meeting my eyes. “We both know it’s not your fault. I shouldn’t have come here. You shouldn’t have been involved at all.” She lets out a slow breath, her chest shaking. “You couldn’t have prevented this. I’m sorry it went this way.” 

I sigh, defeated. She’s right. We’re running out of time and I can’t do anything about it. I couldn’t have stopped that son of a bitch from hurting her. I couldn’t have stopped this war. I look at he again, water clouding my vision. I quint, trying to get rid of the tears. 

“Don’t panic, please. I’m going away and we both know magic won’t stop it,” she whispers, her voice almost silent. I nod, trying not to think of life without her. 

“I know this is super cliché,” I whisper, “But I love you and I needed to tell you before-” 

She puts a finger to my lips, stopping me from saying “before you die.” Then she wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me down for a kiss. Our lips touch and my heart beats quickly. My heart melts and I lean in closer. After a few seconds I lean back, staring at her. Her face is bright red, but she’s smiling. 

“Thank you,” she whispers, coughing once more. “I-I need to rest.” 

I move my arm and she lays down on my lap. Our fingers intertwine and I squeeze her palm. “Sleep well,” I whisper, covering my mouth with one of my hands. I shut my eyes tightly. Looking at heris unbearable. 

After a few minutes her grip on my hand relaxes and I open my eyes. Instantly, I take two fingers to her neck and feel for a pulse. After 24 seconds I don’t feel one. I try again. Nothing. She’s gone. 

She’s gone and I’m stuck here.

**Author's Note:**

> If enough people want to know, I'll reveal who each character was. 1 was Luz, and 1 was Amity. I never said who died.  
> Also, I'm sorry for how dark this was. I wanted to try a one-shot of Luz or Amity dying and try to experiment. I ended up listening to super depressing music while writing this so if you excuse me, I'm going to play cavetown or some other upbeat music.  
> Please check out my TOH texting chain fic!
> 
> Also Belos sucks and can go choke on a rock
> 
> -Vince


End file.
